


Flame Twisted Dress

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: For the Prime Minister and the Opposition Leader of United Kingdom, having a common friend in Vivienne Westwood has its perks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from someone named Ivy who commented in "Blue and Red". Their prompt revolves around the line "You look good in red" and so this fic was born.
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

“Jeremy dear, I’ll be gone for a few hours. Would you mind doing this favor for looking after your friend’s showroom while she’s gone?”

Jeremy Corbyn had just dropped by Vivienne Westwood’s showroom for some catching-up with his dear friend in the Fashion industry. He did not expect for their catching-up to end with her temporarily putting him in charge of the showroom.

What if he makes a blunder? Would Vivienne liken his possible blunder to her showroom to how he can’t keep his party together?

“Sure, Vivienne.” Jeremy decided to comply. She was his friend after all and she had helped him a lot, not just in things concerning with politics but even on things concerning other things, like how he should dress.

Well actually…that was after some prodding from the Prime Minister. _Go get yourself a suit_! she’d say, and accordingly, he enlisted Vivienne’s help – knowing that she is both his close friend and the Prime Minister’s favorite designer. _A suit that says I’m ready to become the next Prime Minister, but not too flashy_ , he asked her, _that should show her I’m exerting effort to fix this country_.

Vivienne then relayed some instructions to her showroom’s receptionist, telling him that Jeremy will be in charge of the shop until she comes back. The receptionist nods to her in acknowledgement.

Vivienne had walked out of the showroom and the receptionist spoke to Jeremy, “If there’s anything you need, a drink, a cup of coffee maybe, just let me know.”

* * *

 

Jeremy was reading articles sent over to him by his staffers when he was suddenly alerted by the receptionist that an important customer was coming in. He peered by the entrance and saw security detail – one of her rich customers, he thought.

He stood up to meet whoever was coming in and to his surprise, it was someone he wasn’t expecting to see while looking after Vivienne’s showroom. Not even in his wildest dreams.

“So you did take my advice of getting yourself a good suit.” It was none other than the Prime Minister herself, Theresa May. The Prime Minister waved off her security detail, making it a moment between her and the Opposition Leader-turned-shopkeeper until Vivienne comes back.

“I surely did.” Jeremy wore a smug face, imitating the smirks that she’d do whenever he says something she finds ridiculous on PMQs, “And not only that, my dear friend, your favorite fashion designer – she’s left me in charge of the showroom in the meantime. Now, if-“

“If you’re thinking that I should leave. I don’t want to.” Theresa said in the most firm voice. Oh, it was just like PMQs all over again, “I have other engagements after this which explains why I chose to look for a new dress now.”

“Now we’re talking!” Jeremy was now impressed. Part of him hopes she leaves the showroom having a bit more respect for him, “And what do you need a new dress for?” He would have spouted something judgmental at this point if you were to ask his dear Corbynistas, but it is innate in him not to do that.

“Spectator Awards. Whether I get a nomination or not, I always look my best.” Theresa was the one who would dress up well, even when she was not the “main attraction” of an engagement. It is really just in her just as it is really just in Jeremy to walk around town in nothing but a graphic tee and a pair of pants when he has no engagements to attend, “You should really try doing that. Being Opposition Leader is not an excuse for you not to look your best.”

“Jeremy, Vivienne has pre-selected some dresses for the Prime Minister – it’s on the rack over there.” The receptionist guided him to a rack next to the fitting room. Five dresses concealed by a suit cover bag hung by it. Jeremy nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards the rack, the Prime Minister following him behind.

The Prime Minister inspected the rack before picking a random dress from it. She then walked towards the dressing room, but not before turning to Jeremy and telling him to be on stand by in case there is something she needed.

Jeremy waited for a few moments until Theresa emerged from the dressing room – clad in the Natural Duo dress from Vivienne Westwood’s latest collection. The sleeveless dress had a grey-and-white print with a button on the side, holding the folds of the dress. She didn’t quite like it.

“Jeremy, bring me the next hanger please!” And Jeremy rushed to the rack, grabbing the first dress he could find. Somehow, he found it amusing that he is now a first-hand witness to the Prime Minister’s shopping spree.

A few moments passed and Theresa was once again out of the dressing room, wearing the Brushstroke Infinity dress. The print was almost identical to the Natural Duo dress except that this one came with sleeves and did not have whatever was holding the folds of the dress together visible on front view.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to try another dress.” Jeremy knew exactly what to do and took another dress from the rack, handing it over to the Prime Minister who looked like she was amused over the fact that she managed to reduce the Opposition Leader to _this – to her personal assistant._

She emerged from the dressing room for the third time, now wearing Grey Slash dress. Still an unimpressed look on her face. “I don’t think a floor-length dress would suit me for Spectator Awards.” She spoke. Jeremy knew that meant he had to fetch another dress for her to try on.

The fourth dress she tried on was the Navy Twisted dress and this one was a black dress, still with some folds. Unlike the previous dress she tried, it wasn’t a floor length one anymore. She quite liked it but she still asked Jeremy to get her the last dress.

Jeremy did as he was told and went on to recover the last dress that was on the rack. Bringing it to the Prime Minister, he absentmindedly walked into the dressing room as the door was opened. He only realized his mistake when he saw her clad in nothing but her lingerie.

“Like what you see?” By then, it was too late for Jeremy to run out of the room. Theresa had looked into the mirror, seeing him behind her. The Prime Minister was clad in nothing but a black lace bra and black silk knickers. She had shot a knowing glare on Jeremy, waiting to see his reaction.

“I-I shouldn’t be here.” Jeremy said as he tried to back out. That, was stopped with a hand grasping to his arm. It was the lingerie-clad Prime Minister’s and the grasp she’s applied on him was a firm one.

“At least try being useful.” Theresa said with a smirk, “Help me into this dress, will you?” she then handed him the dress she is to try on, still on its hanger. This was the Flame Twisted dress, red in color with a Westwood archive print (first seen in the Buffalo Collection of AW82-83 also known as _Nostalgia of Mud_ ) in black.

Jeremy delicately pulled the zipper on the side of the dress down before Theresa took it from him. The Prime Minister slipped herself into the dress as Jeremy watched. Smoothing the dress down, Theresa faced him and his first reaction was “You look good in red.”

 _Red like his Labour Party_ , Theresa thought. She smirked and asked, “Tell me, does this dress come in blue?”

“No. It only comes in red.” Jeremy didn’t find a blue version of the dress anywhere in the showroom so he must be right, “Like I said, you look good in red. It makes you look powerful. I know you think I’m going to make jokes about my party here but I’m not doing that.”

Theresa looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit and of all the dresses she tried, she favored this more. She faced Jeremy again, putting her arms around his hips, “You do know the Right Honourable Prime Minister looks good in anything, even in your party’s colors. Keep that in mind. We’ll be working together for the next four years, after all.”

She then pressed a chaste kiss on Jeremy’s cheek, finding his face turn as red as his party when she has withdrawn. This was a pleasing sight. She loves it when she makes him blush. Jeremy could not help but savor the moment for he returned the favor back, with a chaste kiss on her cheeks, just close to her lips.

Their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat. Both turned to the door of the dressing room where Vivienne Westwood had stood. “I only left for a few hours and I find the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition making out in the dressing room.”

“Vivienne. We didn’t mean to-“ Jeremy said, before being cut by Vivienne

“I just hope you treated the Prime Minister well.” Vivienne walked into the dressing room to get closer to the two, “We may differ in our political stances but she is still a loyal customer of mine and must be treated well.”

“Oh, Jeremy has been quite helpful!” Theresa spoke, “And by the way Vivienne, I am taking this dress.”

“Jeremy, I’ll handle it from here.” Vivienne ordered.

Jeremy moved aside so Vivienne and Theresa could leave the room and have the necessary transactions made over the Flame Twisted dress. He could not wait for the Spectator Awards to come so that he could see her in that beautiful red dress again.

That red dress that will always remind him that she holds power and he should know his place.

**Author's Note:**

> The dresses mentioned in this fic can be found [here](http://www.viviennewestwood.com/en-gb/shop/womens/clothing/dresses)


End file.
